


The evildoer 4

by Visa1010



Category: lorter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visa1010/pseuds/Visa1010





	The evildoer 4

夏之光不动声色退了出去。他继续忙着他的工作，屋里的声音距他也渐渐远去。

临近傍晚，小孩才撑着软绵绵的双腿要回家。何洛洛挽留他今天别走了。可周震南只是安慰地亲亲他的鼻子，说了声今天不行。

家里有人在等他。

夏之光的确，正坐在家里的沙发上刷着手机。小孩本想就这样轻轻走过去不被他发现，却没想到刚走到一半，他的师父突然撂下手机，不怀好意的看着他。

小孩还没想好说什么话敷衍过去，夏之光就张开薄唇，轻声念起了咒语。

周震南毕竟是个半妖，听到这专门为他良心制作的催情咒时，双腿立刻站不住，倒在了沙发上。下面忍不住地开始流水，百利酒甜腻的香瞬间如花苞绽放。

他其实不想做，想想回家跟师夫撒撒娇，在他的怀里亲亲他也就过去了。人家是个道士，跟妖做难免会有些特殊的手段，周震南从没尝试过挑战极限。这不，今天玩开了。

夏之光冷笑着逼近他，把软成一滩水的小孩捞进怀里，让他骑在自己的腿上。小孩低低的喘着气，双眼湿漉漉的染上一丝情欲。

“阿南，跟师父做么？”

他直截了当把话说开了，周震南被挑逗的大脑缺氧。强制发情再加上这句导火索，小孩凭本能去蹭夏之光的唇：“做......唔......”

小孩能感受到抵在自己胯部的硬物长度惊人，它正憋在裤裆里没出来，好大......周震南心生胆怯，但还是急于去伺候夏之光。

他的裤子被褪下，小小南正高翘着摩擦夏之光的腹部。小孩颤抖的手去解开师父的裤链，但却因为手抖怎样也没拉开拉链。后面分泌的淫水流的更多了，打湿了夏之光的裤子。他看着小孩这副面孔有些发笑，只得自己解开裤子。

他的双手在小孩圆滚滚的臀肉上揉捏，手感好到不行。小孩得不到满足，难耐地哼了一声，埋头啃上夏之光的脖子。

小家伙会咬人。他一手扣住周震南的后脑勺与自己亲吻，另一只手伸进了小孩的股缝，插进那湿润的穴口。

夏之光的手指很长，要不是因为他的身份，小孩其实惦念很久了。这食指带进入两个指节，小孩就发出舒服的喟叹声。

下面吸人的很。小穴有规律地绞紧他的手。夏之光插入第二根时完全没难度。omega的天性被召唤出来，周震南微微扭着腰想让他加深。

夏之光又新增手指把他摸了个爽。他下面好生性感，湿软的媚肉烫得手指不能自己。小孩知道他忍不住了，索性主动地抬起屁股，将他挺立的阴茎从内裤掏出，然后对准龟头慢慢往下坐。

夏之光像醒悟一般，猛的掐住小孩纤细的腰狠狠往下撞击。周震南一时爽的仰起头，拖着长音啊了几声。

穴洞的紧致度咬的夏之光过分舒服。他低头吸住小孩的一颗乳头，舌尖在乳晕处打转画圈，身下并没着急顶弄。小孩被他吊的难耐，想要但却说不出口。

他师父可能天生就是要来收了他。

周震南被逼出几滴生理眼泪，哆哆嗦嗦地抬起臀又坐下，自己想去满足。但这样太累了，抽插了几下他的腰就酸到不行。夏之光可算放开他的双乳，双手加重力道：“阿南，要来了。”

突然用力提起他的腰，大半个阴茎都被扯出来，小孩还没等惊呼，就又被狠狠捅入。来回大张大合的操干使周震南啜泣着直发抖。

“不......好大......唔、太快了......啊......”

粗壮的硬物几乎要把他分成两半，拔出来时还能带出一点娇嫩的软肉。每次顶入都重重地撞在穴心上，折腾的小孩嘴角直流口水。

“师父......师父......慢点......”

他无力地求饶着。夏之光太凶猛了，这种野性是小孩与别人滚床单时从未体会过的。他一直以来都处于主导地位，勾勾手指就能引来一群主动献殷勤的男人，什么都听自己的，连何洛洛都不例外。

只是这夏之光平时装的跟个人似的，剥开外衣才知道里面藏了个这样的衣冠禽兽。

“阿南，叫我什么？”

“师......啊！光光哥哥......唔、哈......”

夏之光满意地舔舔嘴角，下体动作满了许多，但力道却丝毫不减。

“乖，好孩子。”

一声“好孩子”简直要周震南酥翻了。他啊了一声，射出许多精液。在夏之光的顶弄下，他高潮来的过分的快了。

夏之光还硬着迟迟没有射得迹象，只能轻叹一声，抱起小孩就走进自己的卧室。重力的压迫让周震南感到害怕，忍不住抱紧他。

小孩平日里皮肤呈现出的是一种病态白，只有在欢爱时才能抹上一大片的潮红，他躺在床中央，双手举过头顶，下体又开始接受夏之光新的一轮进攻。

红紫的肉棒在小蜜穴里来回捣弄，把敏感点磨得突起，只要稍微往那边一使劲，就可以听到小孩甜出水的娇吟。如同毒瘾般，他感到一顿口干舌燥。

百利酒的香甜渐渐发酵，奶腥味简直让夏之光再醉一轮。他的信息素是菠萝味的白兰地，两款酒味相结合，冲击力大的很。

“唔......光光哥哥......好甜......”

小孩在冲撞的间隙中挑起眉眼，直勾勾地诱惑着他着从未开荤的师父。夏之光感到心跳卡了个反拍，这声媚叫正中下怀。

他跟别人上床时也是这样的吗？如果是，那他这辈子都别想下自己的床了。

“阿南，喜欢师父吗？”

“恩......哈、喜欢......”

夏之光地盘稳，加快了捣弄的频率，抽的小孩仰着头就要跑。周震南的后穴咕啾咕啾又流了一大片水，小小南也不定期地泄了好几次，而夏之光的肉棒也涨大几分，近几乎要顶出轮廓。

“那南南还敢在外面随便乱搞吗？”

他俯下身舔舐小孩冰凉的耳垂，带有挑逗意味地吮吸着。周震南强行抓回理智：“也......没乱搞、啊！——别加快......嗯啊！哈......”

夏之光不满意这个回答，打破频率发狠地在小孩身体里横冲直撞，在他耳边轻吐气：

“南南不乖......是想被操回原型吗？”

小孩猛的夹紧双腿，穴口边缘已经变得一片泥泞，烂红色的软肉包裹住师父粗大的阴茎接受捣弄，刺激的快感与羞耻心简直要把他送上顶峰。

“唔......不敢了、再也不恩......啊啊、再也不敢了......”

周震南眼角挂着晶莹的泪珠，不知是疼痛还是快感沾染出的。他好美，白白净净的身子只有属于夏之光专属的印记，他只能在自己师父身下求欢，以后也只能溺死在夏之光的温柔与性里。身为alpha的夏之光如是说。

他开始顶弄小孩紧闭的生殖腔，吓得小孩睁大眼睛就要逃，可师父动用身高的优势直接把他拉拢回来。

一次次凶猛的进攻，在撕裂般的疼痛下，周震南的生殖腔被撞开一道小缝，汹涌的快感冲垮了小孩的理智，他本能地攥住夏之光胸口的衣领撮碾，像是在洪水中抓住了一把救命稻草。

“不要......光光哥哥......不要......”

小孩不会被永远标记，夏之光心里比谁都清楚。可是如果怀上孩子那就是另一回事了。他做不了小孩唯一的alpha，那就让周震南对自己产生难解难分的情感。最起码等哪天小孩翅膀硬了要跑时，自己有扣押住他的筹码。

夏之光还在不断开拓甬道里的生殖口，一次接一次都有新突破，小孩仰起脖子如濒临死亡的天鹅，累到嗓子冒烟，从推搡求饶变成了小声呜咽。

终于，他撬开了小孩的最后一道防线，在里面更湿更软的地方不断进攻，周震南咿咿呀呀的叫着，百利酒与菠萝白兰地充分混合，清爽又带着几分甜腥。小孩醉的不清，浑身都被烧得通红，最后只能低低喘着粗气流干泪。

“光光哥哥不要......南南、南南害怕......恩哈......”

夏之光犹豫许久，最终也是没忍心射在生殖腔里。小孩本来就是个宝宝，他不舍得让自己的宝宝怀上个更小的孩子。只能咬咬牙尽量不顶到里面，在周震南啜泣的哭声中释放在甬道外部。

夏之光之后又干了周震南几个来回，俩人信息素混合的酒味简直要飘到方圆百里。不过也没几天，小孩身上的菠萝清香也散去不少，这让他没由得来就好不顺心。

正巧赶上洛家那小子上门提亲，函书都发来了。夏之光叼着烟冷眼盯着这张大红包裹的信封，甚至连拆都没拆就扔进垃圾桶里。小孩刚洗好澡出来，见到自己师父的脸色不好，急忙问：“师父，你怎么了？”

夏之光默不作声，他斜眼就看见垃圾篓里的一张红纸团，似乎明白了些什么，赶紧上前讨好：诶呀师父，生气对身子不好，阿南要亲亲。”

自从第一次欢爱后，他对自己师父的生活态度可以说是肆无忌惮。夏之光看着小孩无动于衷，他只好主动吻上那张好看的薄唇，毫无章法的乱吻一气，最终都快把自己嘴吻麻了，夏之光才舒心地笑出声。

“南南乖。”

“那南南今天能出去玩嘛？想见见阳光。”

夏之光一想，今天要出任务可能没法陪小孩出去走，犹豫半天要求给小孩身上贴几个护身符才行。周震南一蹦三尺高，在他脸上又啃又亲地说谢谢师父。

希望洛家的人能够断了心里对他的小算盘，毕竟从邻家大哥哥皮下的恶魔手里抢人，都是要经历生死关的。


End file.
